Dear Voldy I found Nellie Love Bella
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Rubbish title. :P On the Dark Lord's command, Bellatrix goes hunting down Fleet Street for her Squib Sister. How will Sweeny react? And what is the secret of Mrs Lovett's past? Chars: Todd, Lovett, LeStrange, Snape, mentioned Voldy. :D


_Not at all Xmas related; sorry. And this has probably been done before; and if it has sorry. ;)_

_This idea came to me for my daily 750 .net . Helena Bonham Carter plays Bellatrix; and Mrs Lovett. They really are similar characters! So... I wondered into the world of ffic to discover why. Should I continue it?_

_Review in the Good Spirit of Xmas? :D Butterbeer and a Meat Pie for all those that do :D_

* * *

><p>It was before the dark lord that Bellatrix Lestrange thought of her long forgotten sister for the first time in years.<p>

Since she had been eleven; Bellatrix had hated her dear sweet twin. Nellie, as her mother had regarded her; was a squib.

Thus it was only natural when she received her Hogwarts letter and attended; that Bellatrix tried her very best to throw her out. It was for her own good.

Her spells kept going wrong; and she couldn't brew to save her life!

However; it was an uncanny ability she had for Divination; and even the plants seemed to prefer Nellie over Bella.

It couldn't have been for her looks; for in that department they were practically the same, except Bella's hair was far more beautiful. Her own was a deep black; as forbidding at the night; Whilst Nellie's was a light reddish. Almost Auburn.

But for some reasons the teachers and even the Slytherins preferred the Hufflepuff to herself.

She didn't have an exactly sweet nature; and once a week had some poor puff in tears with her lack of concern and harsh nature.

Bella had to smirk when that happened. So like a Black. Expect she wasn't now. She was a Lovett.

Urgh, the thought of some common muggle and her sister made Bella sick.

Almost physically, against the Dark Lord when he searched her mind and saw the witch there. Squib. Saw the Squib there.

And for some reason that was quite beyond her, he wanted to meet her.

* * *

><p>So, here was Bellatrix; trailing along London Streets; in the dark, searching for Fleet Street.<p>

The Dark Lord had ordered her to bring back her sister, as he was staying at Malfoy Manor.

She didn't know why she couldn't just kill the damn squib already.

But, she had to admit; Nellie was rather good with people.

Even to this day Bella was grateful for how Nellie had got her out of a rather sticky situation with Dumbledore; and somehow had managed to talk the man into finding a Ravenclaw guilty instead.

How? She had no idea. But she had.

Ah yes- fleet street.

"Mrs Lovett's meat pies? My poor sister..." Bellatrix shook her head, and with a grim expression; pushed open the door.

The room was dingy, dusky, and smelled like pastry.

"Sorry, we're- Oh! Bella!" Mrs Lovett almost jumped up from where she had been leaning on the counter, talking to a dark-haired male.

"Nellie." Bella replied coldly, giving her twin a sharp nod.

The man narrowed his eyes; looking between the two women.

Nellie was jabbering away by her side; pushing her forward and rabbiting on about something; but Bella watched as the man scrutinised her; looking from one twin to the other.

Bella held her head high and haughtily, then looked down a bit as the man's gaze settled uncomfortably on her neck.

"Oh, and Bella this is Mr. Sweeny Todd." Nellie pushed her forward, towards the man.

Oh- that was it. He reminded her of Narcissa; they both had a similar strand or two of grey in their otherwise dark hair.

"How do you do?" He extended a gloved hand. With the fingers cut out. That was silly, how did he ever expect to keep his hands warm like that?

Mind you, a quick look to Nellie revealed she had a similar kind of glove. Hers were lacy and had no fingers whatsoever.

Bella sniffed and walked away from the man, who as she turned back was glaring at her with burning eyes.

"Now now my love; ignore Bella." Mrs Lovett whispered to Todd; going close to him with a hand on his chest.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." Bella said, twirling a strand of her hair with her wand.

She was pleased to notice her twin stiffen, as did Sweeny.

"Who?" Nellie's voice was barely audible, but was shocked and scared.

"The Dark Lord." Bella reiterated; this time watching the muggle; he had his eyes narrowed, and was slightly stiffened against Nellie's lingering touch.

Mrs Lovett turned around, picking up the rolling pin. "Why?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, rolling out some pastry.

A loud crash sounded as she hit a cockroach; abruptly halting Bella's explanation.

As she looked up to her Bella with scared eyes; Bella truly realised how pretty Nellie was. She was pale, had hair that was somewhat short but looked good in those bunchies, and had a nice figure.

"Am I gong to die?" Nellie whispered.

Before Bella could reply, Sweeny had pulled two blades from his pocket and was holding them against her throat.

"You DARE touch Mrs Lovett!" He said low and threateningly.

"Put down. the blade, Mr Todd." A drawling voice came from the door.

"Snape!" The rolling pin clattered to the floor as Nellie half stumbled in shock at his appearance.

"Hello Nellie."

Sweeney frowned at the audible smile in his voice; and at the blush on Nellie's cheek.


End file.
